Harry Potter and the Act of Disappearance
by PursuitofDarkness
Summary: A love hidden for years that is yet to blossom and the sudden disappearance of the adult wizards. The students of Hogwarts and other schools are to survive on their own in the new world order they have to create themselves. Will Harry's love for a certain Slytherin girl reach its peak? Will the wizarding world survive? That's yet to be seen.


Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

I love you,

Do you love me too?

Year 1996

Daphne Greengrass, the pure-blood witch who has been attending Hogwarts since the same year as I have, 1991 to be more precise. Blonde, long hair, quite tall, light colored skin, dark-brown eyes, also known as the ice queen of Hogwarts, a true beauty in the eyes of the beholder, in this case, my eyes, Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived.

I've been in love with her for a few years now, never capable of telling her how I truly feel. Thanks to the differences between our two houses, the well-known rivalry between Griffyndor's and Slytherin's, I haven't even been able to speak with her properly at first. Now, we are what most could say, best friends and I am afraid that's all we'll ever be. She already has a boyfriend whom she met during her summer holiday two years ago. Thankfully he studies at the Magic Academy and is never around Hogwarts. If it weren't for her boyfriend people would certainly believe there's something more than friendship on our minds, judging by the way we talk, how open we are and how comfortable we find each other's presence.

Why do I have to be such a coward? I'm lying to my face that I'm not afraid of rejection, but that's exactly what scares me most. Not only having my love thrown away, but losing her friendship altogether. I'm not sure how I'd handle such an event, not to well that's for sure. I find myself thinking of her every second of every minute of every hour of every day of every week… you got the idea, and still never able to talk to her about this, to find out whether she shares my feeling, despite her current predicament, her current boyfriend. Only thinking about him makes my heart ache. However my feelings for her have not changed at all, maybe just got stronger, after finding out she's in love with someone else.

Sometimes, when we talk, I get the feeling she's provoking me, teasing and daring me to tell her that I like her, to speak to her as if I was her boyfriend and not that guy far away. I always stop myself at that point, afraid of damaging our friendship. The look on her face at those times is what I could call disappointed. I still believe I'm just seeing what I choose to see, she's not actually suggesting anything and I'm just imagining things… right?!

At this rate I'm gonna go crazy. I might as well already be crazy… madly in love after her. This morning, at breakfast, I stole some glances and caught her looking back and smiling. It's a beautiful autumn day. A carpet of multi-colored leaves, which have long deserted their owners, has covered the grounds. The sun is not as warm as the summer one anymore and thin clouds often fade out the the light. A rather cold breeze can be felt by those who adventure for a walk outside the castle. The landscape is of utmost beauty at this time.

Transfiguration today has been pretty interesting. I don't think any of us were actually aware of the fact that we can use certain elements to increase the chances of a successful transfiguration, even when turning into an Animagus. Well… Hermione surely knew this before hand… having read the entire manual and all…

"What are you smiling about? I hope you're not dozing off on me again"

I've been walking with Daphne along the corridors during our break after Transfiguration,well, Charms in her case. We're headed towards the Astronomy Tower, my favorite place. Haven't had time to go there in a while tho and since we both have a window of about an hour before our next class… might as well spend some time with the girl I want and cannot have in one of the most romantic places in the castle… sounds fantastic, believe me, I know how sad that sounds.

"Sorry, Daphne, I was just thinking"

"What about?"

"How Hermione seem to be always knowing the right answer to everything"

"Ohh", she sighed, as if a bit sad I was talking about another girl… I'm just imagining things again… she can't be jealous, that just can't be.

"Wow, this view is amazing, isn't it?"

We emerged at the top of the Astronomy Tower and Daphne was bewildered as soon as she caught a glimpse of the scenery. And rightfully so. The sight is truly one of a kind, I can't even put it into words. Yellow, brown, dark red, a blanket of nuances engulfing everything. The Black Lake seemed untouched, defying the soft wind.

"It's like our own personal kingdom up here", Harry said siting down on the black blanket he had just conjured with little help from Daphne. She also took her place to his left, few centimeters from the boy, their fingers almost touching.

"I wish I could steal you away and bring you to a kingdom of our own". Daphne looked up and stretched her legs. She took a deep breath and sighed almost unnoticeably. Harry could smell her intoxicating scent.

"And then?", she asked.

"It's a secret. You couldn't imagine". Why did I even say that? Am I stupid? I'm talking as if we've already been together for ages and I'm making allusions to god knows what.

"Tell me. I wanna know how far your mind goes". She winked at me smiling. Will I ever be able to resist her smile? To refuse her something?

"You're really good with words, I'll give you that. I'm sure you got the meaning of my unsubtle words or was that too hard for you to figure out?"

"… you're such a coward"

"That… I am". One thousand thoughts passed through my mind. Is she actually telling me to confess to liking her? Is she crazy or am I going crazy? Did the world turn upside down… how can this be happening? It's not..

"I don't want to say something harmful, Daphne"

"Then good luck, Harry, good luck living a life of what if's instead of a life of oh well's". She turned around something I told her a while ago. I was actually talking about me not being able to tell her how I feel as well.. but in a subtle way… I guess she did understand me then… even then… when I told her I would rather live a life of what if's than a life of oh well's.

She was about to get up, but she only managed to raise herself a little from the ground before Harry pulled her back down by her wrist.

"I want to tell you something that I think will seem stupid to you and I'll regret doing it".. what the hell, am I going to do this? Here and now?

"Uuu, but what are you going to tell me?"

"I like you.. more than a friend… more than a best friend… for so long… always afraid of telling you the truth"

"So you followed my piece of advice. I know… I feel the same but it's very complicated. Like a flower blossoming on the pick of a mountain, between many rocks. You get what I mean.. with that I kinda of said everything"

"I know… and yet". I found myself starring in those dazzling eyes of hers.

"I'm listening"

"We could still try… give a chance to this… I've been in love with you for so long… but.. circumstances.. and cowardice. And this last week I was wondering if you we're just having fun of me, but it seems I should've caught the hint sooner"

"RIGHT, Harry, you should have!"

"I'm so sorry. Sooo... what do you think, Daphne? The ball is in your court"

"I have a boyfriend.. and I'm not the type of girl that cheats… that's why I've told you a few days back that we could've had so much fun together… I think you now know what I meant by that"

"I got the meaning since you first said it, but I couldn't accept the fact you were talking about what now I'm sure you were. It seemed so surreal… I was sure you couldn't have the same feelings… I care so much for you, Daphne… I'm not ready to give up that easily."

Harry got up from the blanket approached the balustrade of the tower, throwing his hands on top of it, scouting the surroundings... thinking… thinking.

"I'm so sorry… It's all my fault. Please forgive me, Harry. The last couple of days I didn't even want to look into your eyes anymore… I couldn't stay away tho… always wondering what you we're up to.. and when you were talking about other girls or with other girls it was driving me crazy! If this would've happened earlier… both of use would've surely ended up differently… maybe it's not right what we feel"

"I felt the same pain, not being able to tell you how deeply I care about you"

Harry grabbed Daphne's hands in his own and starred into her eyes. Brown and Green met in their infinite connection.

"Itsonlymyfault". The Slytherin girl had a small tear coming down her check.

"Can you promise me one kiss?"

"I can promise you my friendship, not my kiss. I am not the type of girl that cheats. I don't want you to fight for me just to be hurt even more in the end"

"I'm sorry to be the type of boy that asks. You're unique, you're all I ever wanted"

"Don't say that, Harry, I've heard it so many times, I might disappoint you one day"

"That could never happen. I'll leave it at that … for now. Should we go back to class?"

"I'm not really in the mood of seeing any professor for the rest of the day… I'll go to the Slytherin common room" (and cry my eyes out… she thought).

"Ok.. see you tomorrow then"

"Yeah… tomorrow… bye Harry"

"Goodbye"

I didn't follow her. I let her leave. I hope our friendship is untainted and there's still a chance to earn her love. I still can't believe we actually talked like that about our feelings. She felt the same, all this time.. I'm such an idiot.. such a coward.. the savior of the world can't save himself.

After a few more minutes, Harry headed to the Griffyndor tower and skipped all his classes that day till dinner.

Hermione and Ron were at the Griffyndor table when Harry entered the Great Hall. Daphne was at her house's table as well, but she didn't see him... or more likely didn't want to see him? To feel the pain of looking at him right now after all this unspoken words had been set loose.

"Hey, mate. Something wrong? Why weren't you in class?" asked Ron before starting to fill his mouth with food in the grossest way possible, making Hermione to throw a disgusted look at him as usual.

"Yeah, Harry, I've been worried for you", Hermione added to Ron's demand for answers.

"I'd like to know that as well, Mister Potter".Minerva McGonagall surprised them all by suddenly making her appearance behind them.

"I haven't been feeling well professor. I'm sorry for skipping without announcing first"

"I guess Miss Daphne has the same problem as you, Harry?", the professor pushed.

Harry didn't answer, just starred at the table as if something interesting was happening on it.

"I'm not going to ask anything else about what happened today, Potter, but I expect you to come to me next time, did I make myself understood?"

"Yes, professor"

The teacher left them alone, taking her place back at the staff table. For all intents and purposes Minerva was what Harry might call a mother while inside of these stone walls.

"Are you alright, Harry?", Hermione asked raising an eyebrow at him. Unfortunately, Harry wasn't in the mood to talk even with his best friend… coming to dinner at this point was a mistake. He got up and headed to the exit. Daphne wanted to follow up and talk to him but spotted something that made her sit back down, looking more like a sad puppy than a Slyherin pure-blood.

"Harry, wait up"

I stopped right next to the doors of the hall. Ginny was running towards me as if her life depended on it. She might've called a couple of times... I haven't heard her.

"Harry… I was just wondering… is it over between us?". I and Ginny have been together for a while now… about three months. We've made out a couple of times and went on walks around the castle. I've never been truly in love with her. I did feel love but not the same, not as strong, as my feelings for Daphne. Basically… I satisfied myself with what I could get… as harsh as that might sound… I made due.

"Yeah, Ginny. It's over. I'm sorry"

Ginny didn't seem that happy, but neither was she too sad. Her feeling for me couldn't have been that strong… more like she felt she owed me for saving her back then in the Chamber of Secrets. This relationship was something we owed each other to try and see if it works out. It obviously did not.

I found our dormitory empty and decided to sleep early so I changed into my pajamas and threw myself on the bed making all its structure to squeak.

The sky outside was now a shade of purple and dark orange in the distance, hence the sunset behind the clouds and mountains.

Thinking of Daphne a quickly fell asleep, didn't even hear the other boys coming up and going to bed.

It was well past midnight and most students were asleep except a few Slytherins who were still hanging out in their Common Room, under the lake. What happened next took everyone by surprise.

A shrieking, painful scream filled the castle, the entire school, every hall, every stone, every room, every dormitory. It lasted for a few seconds, but it was enough to reach every soul. Even the windows seemed undecided if to tremble at the terrible sound or not. All the remaining torches had been put out instantly as if the wind had blown them off.

Harry, Ron and the other boys sharing the room were fast awake when a blinding light sprung through the window.

"Looks like someone from a dormitory above casted a Lumox Maxima", Seamus pointed out. The grounds seemed peaceful. It didn't look like we were attacked. I opened the window and fired a Lumox Maxima of my own to confirm we are ok and provide another light source.

"Did you hear that or was I having a nightmare?"

"I heard it, Harry. And I don't even know if I want to find out what it was", answered Ron, seemingly quite scared, but who am I to talk? I'm scared out of my wits as well.

Another scream filled the Griffyindor common room, audible from the dormitories. A woman's scream.

"What the…" Harry said running down the stairs and to the portrait entrance "That sounded like McGonagall"

When he exited the tower, the scene rendered him speechless.

"Potttteerr". The Transfiguration teacher was crawling on the floor right outside the entrance barely able to call out to him. The Fat Lady was crying her longs out while watching the professor. She looked emptied of power and collapsed with her eyes closed a few seconds later before Harry had managed to even grab her hand.

"Professor, can you hear me? CAN YOU HEAR ME?". I shrugged her by the shoulders with no use. Neville and the others came out through the portrait a few moments later and looking at them I saw they were scared… not knowing what to make of the situation.

"Harry… look", Ron had a horrified face while pointing at what Harry was holding in his hand. The teacher's arm was half transparent and the boy's hand was going through it as if it were a ghost. Before disappearing completely the form of the teacher went right through the floor, out of sight or touch. McGonagall looked like she was trying to grab the stone floor before she was eaten alive by the cold stone.

Every portrait began screaming. Neville and a couple of other boys fainted while others went to look for the professor bellow. Harry was convinced Minerva was gone for good, but was so shocked that he could not look away from the where she had been just a few seconds ago.

Chaos.


End file.
